


Under My Control

by LadyAxe



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, jinkook - Freeform, kookjin - Freeform, side vmin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxe/pseuds/LadyAxe
Summary: Local police officer/detective Jeon Jungkook is assigned on an undercover mission to expose the secrets of the mafia and the underworld; his mission is to get close enough to the leader, Kim Seokjin, just close enough that he can monitor his every move and obtain every single piece of information that the mafia leader has to offer... what better way to do so than to disguise as his boyfriend?





	Under My Control

"We'll start with perpetrator one who has been arrested because of arsonry three years ago, he knows his way around fire and has had a connection with the murder victim, he was the one that burnt down his business," Officer Park Jimin stated, pointing to the white board with a pencil because he had lost his stick. 

"Nice lead, but why not perpetrator two? He's the one that's most suspicious. He knew the victim's every move and even had an affair with his wife," Captain Namjoon states and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. 

"Because, perpetrator two was the one who reported the crime and we have proof that he wasn't in the country during the murder," Jimin says. 

Jungkook, who's wearing a black turtleneck along with a black leather jacket and jeans walks into the room and casually throws the files on the desk. 

"What are you doing here?" Jimin complains. 

"Indeed, isn't it your day off today Detective Jeon?" Namjoon queries, Jungkook then slumps down on the chair next to him.

"You cannot place a clock on justice," he says, Namjoon raises an eyebrow, shrugs then nods.

"Jimin-hyung, all of this is rubbish," Jungkook continues and gives a smirk to Jimin.

"I beg your pardon?" the shorter man exasperates, more offended that Jungkook used honorifics before insulting him rather than him not minding his own business. 

"I've solved this case," Jungkook reiterates.

"How?"

"The murderer was neither of these two. It's perpetrator three. Last night I took a look at the case, I ran through all the files and found that all the evidence was not missing and everything was in place. There was enough evidence to arrest perpetrator two," he replies.

"Okay and? What's your point? It is perpetrator two," Jimin snaps back.

"No. Everything was too perfect. We've been following this case for three years, and suddenly everything's coming to place? Hell no. Someone planted these evidences to make it look like the arsonry guy did it. When in fact-" Jungkook says and opens up the files, showing them to Jimin, "Perpetrator three, the victim's wife, has been with him this whole time. Yeah sure, perpetrator two was off on vacation and perpetrator one has burnt down the victim's business three years ago and the victim died later... but who has the most to benefit from his death? His wife. She was the one who wrote his life insurance and after his death, she inherited basically everything... she even married perpetrator two a month after." 

"What better person to blame than a guy who already was going to jail for arsonry?" Jungkook says, Jimin looks over at Namjoon who looks proud. 

"Ok smartass, what evidence do you even ha-" Jimin begins.

"Everything. I have her receipts from the bank when she used his credit card to buy gasoline and matches, and the day later she bought a new car. Video camera footage of HER car leaving the house after his death is present and we have witnesses that testify against her of how horrible of a wife she was," Jungkook says and smirks. 

"That's our golden detective!" Namjoon cheers, Jungkook adverts his gaze and blushes a little.

"Well... I guess all there is is to make the arrest, let's go!" Jimin states whilst grabbing his coat. 

 

***

 

"Coffee?" Taehyung asks Jimin as he throws his arm over the smaller man's shoulder. 

"A fucking bottle of vodka would be better," Jimin groans, Taehyung gives a pitying look. 

"Was work bad? That golden detective pissing you off?" Taehyung asks, Jimin flails his arms and startles Taehyung. 

"Why does everyone call him that?! All because he solves cases fast?! He's mislabeled evidence countless of times and when I tell him to fix it he says: 'Bummer, why don't you fix it for me since you like reading so much? Maybe if you read less labels you would solve more cases' I pulled out my gun and then Captain started yelling and I nearly got suspended. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME CORRECTING HIS MISTAKES HE WOULD BE SUSPENDED!" Jimin yells. 

"He's still young, weren't you like that when you first joined? You wanted to solve every single case there was and put every criminal behind bars," Taehyung said cheerfully and pinched his cheeks. 

"And then I met you in the courtroom and you were defending a criminal which I spent months trying to put behind bars," Jimin responded and pouted.

"He wasn't THAT bad! Besides, he ended up going to jail-"

"With a REDUCED sentence!"

"I thought we were mad at Jungkook, why are you yelling at me and my profession?" Taehyung asks, Jimin grins. 

"I hate lawyers," he responded, Taehyung gives him sad puppy eyes and Jimin laughs, "With an exception of one. I love you... but I hate your profession."

"You had to add the last bit," Taehyung says rolling his eyes, then giving the pouty man a kiss on the lips. Taehyung then moved onto Jimin's neck but much to his disapproval, he was pushed off. 

"I have work," Jimin says whilst Taehyung is still sucking hickeys. 

"And? You're more eager to see that Jungkook guy than stay here with me?" Taehyung says with a boxy grin, Jimin was tempted to stay but still resisted. 

"He's a fucking handful... he acts like that but one day he will realise that someone will really put him in his place," Jimin replies. 

"You're so cute but so angry, I love that," Taehyung states, Jimin raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to work, and you should too... I'll see you tonight," Jimin says, grabbing his keys and his coat. 

"Love you, bye!" Taehyung says, waving his boyfriend goodbye. 

 

 

"Detective Park! You're 20 minutes late!" Namjoon states as Jimin walks through the door with his coat in his arms. 

"Jungkook shows up half an hour late and-.... I mean...I'm sorry, Captain. T-there was... my alarm didn't go off! it won't happen again," Jimin lied. It was then Jungkook walked past the two men and then halted in his steps and turned back to face them. 

"Good morning, Jimin! You finally join us. Did your alarm also leave those three bruises on your neck?" Jungkook said snidely, Jimin hurriedly put his coat back on and Namjoon gave a 'look' at Jimin before returning back into his office. 

"Haha very funny Jungkook, now Captain will never trust me again," Jimin says before sitting down and turning on his computer. 

"Hyung, I've been noticing your attitude towards me lately has not been very great. When I first joined you hugged me and told me to call you hyung, why do you look at me like I'm your nemesis now?" Jungkook asks, Jimin glances over at Jungkook who's pouting. When not being snarky, overconfident and sarcastic, Jungkook was actually really cute with relatively chubby cheeks (depending on the weather) and also nice, he was like an annoying younger brother. 

"You notice now?" Jimin asks in disbelief, "You're a good detective in the field. But being a detective means you gotta be good at other stuff too. Your job is to arrest criminals, yes. But you also need to do paperwork, get along with your co-workers, and following the rules." 

Surprisingly, Jungkook nods and agrees with Jimin, "Ok. I'll get back to work, hyung." 

"Jimin! In my office, now," Namjoon calls, Jimin abides but reluctantly. He goes to Namjoon's office and shuts the door. 

"Yes, Captain?" 

"What were you talking about with Jungkook outside?" the older man asks, Jimin smiles. 

"Jungkook and I were just talking about the rules. He told me he will respect them more, and of course... so will I." 

"That's good to hear," Namjoon says with a smile, his dimples showing... everyone in the police station loved seeing Namjoon smile, Jungkook would go out of his way to make him do it, "You know the case with the mafia?" 

"Yes, the one I've been working on?" Jimin replies. 

"Well, I've decided to push progress. I was intending to send Jungkook to go undercover. We already have our prime suspect, CEO of a cellphone company Kim Seokjin... also the leader of the mafia. Jungkook is exactly his type but...I want your opinion," Namjoon states.

"You wanna send Jungkook?! That kid is barely competent...no offence. He'll probably get the wrong guy and blow his cover two seconds after being assigned!" Jimin exclaims. 

"Jimin, enough. Do you want to know why I want to send him? Because you were his partner for these few years. When Jungkook first joined the force he was a absolute mess, he was afraid of everything. He was quiet and never spoke to anyone and always hid behind me. But you trained him to one of the best detectives that I know," Namjoon praises.

"Please, the kid graduated top of his class in police academy," Jimin snickers.

"He did. But those skills were useless because he was too afraid to use them. You're the one who made him who he is today," Namjoon says, "which is why I asked for your input before sending him undercover."

Jimin sighed then smiled, "He is the golden detective after all. I support the decision."

"Great! Also..." Namjoon says but adverts his gaze, "I couldn't send you because you had a boyfriend." 

"What, why? What does that have to do with anything?" Jimin asks defensively. 

"I want Jeon Jungkook to seduce Kim Seokjin... I'm sure Taehyung wouldn't be happy about that if you were to do it," Namjoon explains, Jimin chuckles a little. 

"Sure. But I think Jungkook has had no dating experience, the first person he's ever fell in love with and is still in love with...is you," said Jimin quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing! Anyways, we need to give him lessons. Since you're already married and I have experience, we gotta teach Jungkook how to... shoot the goal." 

 

"No."

"Why?!" Namjoon and Jimin exclaim.

"I don't need some stupid couple's counselling class to tell me how to act. I can do this," Jungkook said.

"Ok fine," snapped Jimin, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah?" Jungkook responded.

"On the lips?" Jimin asks, Jungkook adverts his gaze.

"Try and seduce me. Pretend I'm Kim Seokjin," Namjoon suggests, Jungkook tries to protest but Namjoon already held Jungkook's hand up and kissed it. 

"Good evening, handsome. Are you joining me tonight?" Namjoon asks, Jungkook is flustered and doesn't know what to do.

"Suave," Jimin states impressively.

"I...I...Mr. Kim..." Jungkook stuttered, "My name is Jungkook... I will be your company this evening..." 

"Oh my god, he's a lost cause," says Jimin.

"No." said Namjoon, "He's not. The more innocent the better. For some reason, Kim Seokjin has only ever taken interest to guys that are really innocent and cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Jungkook asks quietly.

"Captain...hyung...I just have a bad feeling about this," Jimin says Namjoon looks over at Jungkook who looks back at him with his wide bambi eyes. 

"I can do this Captain! I won't let you down!" Jungkook says confidently, Namjoon smiles and nods. 

"Alright then. Let's get you ready for the party." 

 

***

A large crystal chandelier dangled from the middle of the ceiling, it's light reflecting elegantly off the crystals and lit up every bit of the room. A bunch of people were chattering away, the men were dressed like gentlemen with their hair combed back and the ladies wore elegant gowns... the vast choice of colours scattered around the room like flowers. Two spiral stair cases led to the second floor of the mansion, but no one dared go up since the party has not actually started. Waiters came around holding golden platters with champagne and exquisite snacks on them, the party was... expensive. 

Jungkook made his way inside, and nearly slipped on the perfectly polished marble floor. He had never been to places like these, he's been to mansions for sure especially on cases where a rich old man suddenly dies and the young beautiful wife cries at the entrance greeting him, but he has never been to a mansion this big with an Italian design and water fountain outside. He has never been to a mansion this beautiful and big... a mansion that was owned by someone so young... something didn't add up. 

"Okay, remember. I'm gonna be undercover with you for just today. I'll be your boyfriend or company for the night and-" Jimin began.

"And you're gonna break up with me in front of Kim Seokjin to get his attention, I get it!" Jungkook exclaims. 

The two men were dressed elegantly, Jimin was wearing suit and tie and Jungkook was wearing a burgundy shirt underneath his black suit with a diamond brooch. 

"I've done tonnes of research on this guy," Jungkook whispers, "but I can find literally nothing. The only thing I know about him is that he likes stupid dad jokes and enjoys eating exquisite food." 

"And remember, if anyone asks who you are just say you're the son of this businessman that works for a company in China or whatever," Jimin whispered back. 

"Welcome to the party!" a voice bellowed from the top of the staircase, the two detectives look up and see a handsome man with brown hair wearing a colourful zig-zag, green, black and yellow suit, he wore an earring that dangled and shimmered. 

"My name is Jung Hoseok, I'm Mr. Kim's best friend. He's still getting ready and is telling me to tell you guys that the party has already started! He will come greet all of you individually later! Let's turn up!" the man said, cheers from the room followed. 

"Let's get close to him first," Jimin said, Jungkook nodded. The two detectives watched as the man descended down the stairs, getting a bunch of handshakes and also getting mobbed by women. 

Eventually, the two made it to greet the man. He had an amazing charisma and an adorable heart-shaped smile, his tan skin glistened in the light and he held a cup of wine gracefully as he spoke to countless guests. He was born into nobility. 

"Good evening, Mr. Jung," Jimin began, the man diverted his attention to them whilst still maintaining his signature smile. 

"Hello, you are...?" 

"Park Jimin...and this is Jeon Jungkook." 

Hoseok raised his eyebrow in a friendly manner, "You are amongst the few new faces I've seen in the party... however, the cutest out of all of them. Are you single...Jimin?"

Jimin gave a hearty laugh, "Thank you. However, I am not. Jungkook and I are dating... however... things have been a bit complicated. We know that you have had plenty of experience! Maybe you can give us some couples counselling?"

Hoseok laughed, "Of course! You've come to the right guy. Oh- don't tell me you heard about me from my exes?" 

"Unfortunately yes," Jimin responds, they laugh. Suddenly Hoseok perked up and reached for his phone in his back pocket, his eyebrows furrowed as he read his text. 

"Excuse me... I'll be back, my friend needs me to help him for something," Hoseok said, he gave a slight smile and proceeded to go back up the stairs.

"He must be seeing Kim Seokjin," Jungkook muttered, Jimin nods. 

"Let's go upstairs, it's not weird since there's people up there now." 

The pair of detectives head up the stairs, catching a few glances from women and some men who took double takes. They sneakily followed Hoseok who turned a corner, Jimin and Jungkook slowly peek over the corner and hid behind a pillar. Hoseok was talking to someone, the two detectives watch them warily. 

"I told you countless times you can't introduce yourself like that!" they heard Hoseok say. 

"Why can't I introduce myself as worldwide handsome?" the man replied, they see Hoseok face-palm. 

"Be serious okay? There are business partners and associates here... but also...people from...the other side," Hoseok said, this time lowering his voice a little. 

"Fine, are there any cute guys here?" the man asks and chuckles, Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

"Me, but if you mean 'your' type, yes. But I think he's taken," Hoseok says.

"Taken? He won't be after tonight," Seokjin replies, the two laugh.

"What an asshole! If I really was your boyfriend I would actually whoop his ass," Jimin whispers to Jungkook angrily. 

The two watch as the man talking to Hoseok shifts his stance, giving them a clearer view on his face. They gasp. The man had broad shoulders and dressed black head to toe, he had a classy elegance to him and his black hair was slightly pushed back. His face was stunning, he wasn't wrong when he described himself as handsome...worldwide handsome. 

"He's even more handsome in real life!" Jimin exclaimed quietly (referring to the photos they already had of him). 

"Do you want to head downstairs now? People are waiting," Hoseok said, Seokjin nods. 

"Fuck! I'll go to the bathroom, you find an excuse so he doesn't suspect us!" Jimin says and runs the opposite direction, Jungkook panics as he hears the footsteps head towards him. Immediately he turns the other way and kneels down and pulls out his shoelace. 

"Oh? Jungkook?" he hears Hoseok say. 

"Hello! Hoseok?!" Jungkook exclaims, hoping the surprised tone he faked didn't sound too forced. He turns around to see the two men standing above him and gulps. 

They looked as if they were in a completely different world, the social class was distinct. Jungkook felt like he was kneeling to royalty, he felt slightly inferior...

"Get it together! You're a detective!" Jungkook thought and forced a smile at the two. 

"You know this guy?" Seokjin asks, Jungkook finishes tying his shoelaces and gets up.

"Not really. We just met. This is Jungkook, he came here with Jimin but he's-" Hoseok began.

"In the bathroom!" Jungkook finished.

"Well... hello there Jungkook. You must already know who I am since you're at my party," Seokjin said reaching his hand out. Jungkook smiled and goes for the handshake, but to his surprise (but not really due to Namjoon's training), the handshake becomes a hand kiss and Jungkook blushes despite expecting it. 

"Why the fuck do you do that every time?" Hoseok complains. 

"Because it works every time!" Seokjin replies, "May I say Jungkook...you look amazing in that outfit." 

"Thank you," Jungkook replies confidently (he got rid of his stutter after practising in the mirror multiple times). 

"Whatever, hurry up hyung! The guests haven't even seen you yet," Hoseok complains, Seokjin rolls his eyes. 

"I always have time for a beautiful...potential boyfriend," Seokjin replies.

"Ugh! Just come down when you're done... please hurry...I can't keep making excuses to the guests," Hoseok says and heads downstairs. 

As Hoseok leaves and disappears, Jungkook finds himself alone with Kim Seokjin.

"Let's start with where you're from and what brought you here," Seokjin asks. 

Jungkook kept a forced smile but began to feel uncomfortable, all his life he had been solving cases behind a desk and arresting creeps and drug dealers, he had no idea how to deal with a charming, handsome man who led one of the biggest crime organisation groups.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. I came from Busan. I came to this party with an...acquaintance of mine, my father wanted me to take this party as a business opportunity," Jungkook replies nervously, Seokjin laughs.

"No need to be so tense, cutie! And this acquaintance of yours was-" he asks, Jungkook forces a laugh in response.

"His name is Jimin he-" 

Suddenly Park Jimin storms up the stairs giving a shocked look at Jungkook, "Jeon Jungkook?! Is that where you've been this whole time?!"

Seokjin is taken aback by the situation as Jimin walks towards Jungkook angrily and slaps him across the face. 

"How dare you! I came to this stupid party with you and you have the audacity to leave me alone for more than ten minutes?! It almost reminds me of the time you left me in Paris with my hopes and dreams shattered!" Jimin snaps, Jungkook is surprised how good Jimin's acting skills were. 

"I didn't _leave_ you in Paris. You refused to come home because apparently I didn't propose to you when we were taking photos in front of the Eiffel tower," Jungkook replied, hoping the distraught expression on his face was believable. 

"You bought me roses instead of peonies on our first date, Jungkook. I should've seen the signs... you're a bottom," Jimin says, Jungkook gasped but this time he didn't fake it.

"No I am not!" he snaps back, Jimin snickers. 

"Goodbye, Jungkook. I hope whoever this man is can stand your incompetence," the shorter man says, he rolls his eyes and dramatically leaves the scene. Both Jungkook and and Seokjin watch him leave.  

"I'm... guessing that was Jimin?" Seokjin asks, Jungkook nods, "well... I guess it was already over when you referred to him as an acquaintance."

"It's working!" Jungkook thinks as he tries to predict Seokjin's next movements. 

"You... deserve to be...spoilt. You are beautiful and this Jimin guy doesn't deserve you. You need a guy who will provide and treat you like a prince," Seokjin says with an insinuating tone, Jungkook pretends to be both upset and interested at the same time. 

"I don't know, Mr. Kim-"

"Call me hyung, it's fine."

"Okay...hyung. I'm just kind of nervous about this. None of my relationships have ever went well," Jungkook lies, Seokjin nods and pats his head and then pulls out his phone from his pocket. 

"Put your number in my phone, I'm interested in you. I think you're someone I will be willing to invest my time in," Seokjin says, Jungkook smiles and accepts the offer. 

"C-can I get your number too?" Jungkook asks, Seokjin agrees and puts his number in Jungkook's phone. 

"I gotta get going. Let's talk during the party, I have to meet other guests too!" Seokjin says as he kisses Jungkook's hand one more time before departing... Jungkook blushes... he knows he will never get used to it no matter how many times he's practiced.

 

Classical music plays gently and is occasionally lost during loud conversations between guests. During the investigation, Jungkook notes that Seokjin is a talkative guy with a really good (maybe bad?) sense of humour, and also a real womanizer. 

"Psst!" Jungkook hears, he turns around and sees Jimin giving a small gesture. Immediately Jungkook looks around and goes towards him, hiding behind one of the large statues within the mansion. 

"What did Mr. Kim say when we broke up in front of him?" Jimin whispers.

"He told me I didn't deserve you and then he asked for my number, he said he was interested in me and wanted to invest in me," Jungkook answers, Jimin frowns.

"Interest? Invest? Wow he's a real business psycho. I don't trust this guy... even more than before. What kind of man swoops in immediately after a heartbreak?" Jimin remarks, Jungkook shrugs as they both peer from the statue to spy on Seokjin who is currently talking to Hoseok.

"Seriously. His smile is deadly, if I were a foolish, naive man I would fall for his charms too," Jimin adds, "Dude, he's gonna cheat on you. He gives off heartbreaking energy." 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "So? It's not like I'm his boyfriend. I'm just doing this to arrest someone in mafia."

"Nah, I don't know about this," Jimin responds, "If I were in your place I would be scared. Scared of falling in love."

Jungkook laughs, "Me? In love with this evil mastermind? Sure. I'm already interested in someone else."

"Yea, Kim Namjoon."

"Wait what?"

"Shit! Hoseok saw me, they're coming this way!" Jimin exclaims, the pair immediately prepare to put on their act. 

"Hey, Jimin-" Hoseok began.

"Oh and one more thing, Jungkook! I'm gonna throw out all the hoodies you lent me... after I've burnt them to crisps," Jimin snaps, Jungkook pretends to be shocked. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hoseok says, "I know you said things were complicated but Mr. Kim here said things were BAD. Did you guys break up? At the party?"

"Jungkook, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on... please... I'm sure my Givenchy suit wouldn't mind," Seokjin adds, Jimin and Jungkook shoot glances of disbelief to each other.

"You know what? Even if you did propose to me in Paris I would have probably said maybe. I can't believe you approached after I dumped you to apologise! Sorry doesn't give me back the 2 years I've wasted!" Jimin yells and storms away.

"Jimin, wait!" Hoseok calls, running after him. 

"Yea! Jimin, wait!" Jungkook calls, also preparing to run after him. Suddenly, he feels himself being grabbed by the waist and pulled back gracefully. 

"Don't be silly, Jungkook. Focus on the future, not the past. Like I said, that man doesn't deserve you, let me do the honours Jeon Jungkook..." Seokjin says leaning his face closer to Jungkook's.

"I-I...I don't kiss on the...the first date?" Jungkook stutters nervously, Seokjin smiles confidently.

"You already consider this a date?" Seokjin asks, Jungkook nods confusedly whilst adverting his gaze. 

"I-I've never kissed on the first date," Jungkook replies shyly, but as his gaze met Seokjin's their lips already met followed by a few gasps from guests who saw them.

"Well..." said Seokjin, "Now you do." 

And with that the older man patted his head and left to chat with other people as if it never happened. 

"What the fuck?" Jungkook thought, he was in complete and utter shock, immediately he pulled out his phone and dialled Jimin. 

"Hello?" Jimin replied after the third ring.

"Big emergency," Jungkook whisper-yelled. 

"Why?! Did Kim Seokjin give you a new lead? Did he confess something? I'll be there in 5!" the panicked voice resonated through the phone.

"Worse... I lost my first kiss to him!" Jungkook exclaimed. He was met by silence and then a few coughs from Jimin.

"Con...congratulations?"

"No!"

 

***

The morning was dreadful for Jungkook, he didn't sleep a wink after what happened last night. He kept thinking about the incident and it kept replaying over and over again in his mind, and the worse part was he didn't really hate it. 

"Detective! Why are you here?!" Namjoon exclaims, pulling Jungkook out of the elevator and into their office. 

"You can't be seen as a cop anymore! You're not Jeon Jungkook a detective, you're Jeon Jungkook the son of a businessman who is the love interest of Kim Seokjin! What if some of his men saw you walk into a police station, your cover is gonna be blown!" the Captain explains, Jungkook sighs. 

"He kissed me," Jungkook said, Namjoon raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a good thing? You've earned his trust," Namjoon states, Jungkook sighs again. 

"Maybe I'm not the right person on the case. I lost my first kiss to someone I don't even like, someone I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life with. I envisioned my first kiss to be somewhere like a police station!" Jungkook exclaims. 

"Why a police station?" Namjoon asks, incredibly confused. Jungkook flushes red.

"No reason." 

Namjoon takes a deep breath and pats Jungkook's back, "Listen here, Jungkook. You're a great detective, you're one of the youngest and brightest geniuses out there. There is no better person for this case than you. I'm really sorry about your first kiss but your second can be just as special! Besides, think of it this way- if you don't love him then it doesn't count." 

Jungkook nods and smiles, "Thanks. I'll try my best."

"Don't worry about it, Detective Jeon!" Namjoon says and grins, "You technically won. You got him to fall for you and kiss you the first day he met you! You've got him under your control, this case is going to be a success!"

"Yes," Jungkook replies, "He's...all under my control."

 

The large windows that stretched from ceiling to floor revealed the great Metropolitan city that looked tiny from this view, grey buildings accompanied with some coloured billboards scattered beneath the sky-rise building, looking incredibly inferior. 

"It's like looking at a lego set, everything is tiny and it seems like I can play with it," the CEO said as he sipped some wine from his glass cup whilst looking out.  

"You're not hungover from last nights party?" Hoseok or 'the shareholder' asks. 

"I handle my alcohol pretty well, Hoseok. Is my secretary...away from the door?" Seokjin asks, Hoseok gives a firm nod. 

"Here's all the files you wanted by your desk this morning, your 'potential' rival has been taken care of," Hoseok says as he places folders on Seokjin's desk. 

"Good, crush them before they even have a chance. It's my favourite saying," Seokjin replies, taking another sip from his cup.

"I'm pretty sure no one has said that, but okay," Hoseok replies. 

"Anyways, about Jungkook..." Seokjin begins, Hoseok takes a deep breath and hands a small binder to Seokjin who opens and flicks through the pages.

"He's a cop. I got his cellphone number and dug up information on him like you told me to, it was very difficult because that was a personal phone and not a work phone. I traced it to the calls he's made last night to Park Jimin and then found information on Jimin. His alleged 'boyfriend' was Detective Park Jimin who attended the same police academy as Jungkook. He graduated after Jimin and now works at the local police station. He hasn't been fired or anything so I think he's working undercover to investigate you specifically... and your organization," Hoseok says whilst Seokjin reads the file. 

"Interesting... I knew he was too perfect to be true," Seokjin replies and shuts the file, throwing it on his desk. 

"What are you going to do?" Hoseok asks, "Get rid of him? Threaten him? Give him a false lead?" 

Seokjin thinks a moment and then smiles, "No. I'm going to go along with his little game. I'm going to pretend I don't know of this." 

"Why?!" Hoseok exclaims. Seokjin places his hands on the table and leans across it and looks at Hoseok straight in the eyes.

"I will make this police officer fall in love with me and then destroy his heart and snort it like cocaine off the table," Seokjin replies, not flinching at his crude words.

"Oh?" Hoseok states surprisedly, "What if he doesn't fall in love with you?"

"We kill him, and make it seem like an accident," Seokjin says and shrugs, Hoseok nods.

"Whatever happened to the saying 'Crush them before they even have a chance?', hyung?" Hoseok mocks, Seokjin smirks.

"You keep insisting that it's not an actual saying... and also, I guess enjoying your meal instead of finishing it off in one go has it's benefits," Seokjin replies before pouring another drink for himself and Hoseok.

Seokjin sits down and places his foot up on the table and takes a sip, "A toast! To Jeon Jungkook!" 

"To Jeon Jungkook!" Hoseok repeats and Seokjin snickers.

"...being totally under my control." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
